Mayank Bhatter
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California |family = Meghna Bhatter |yearsactive = 2009-present }}Mayank Bhatter is an American actor best known for his role as Eshanth in the comedic series House Arrest. Biography Bhatter was born on June 10, 1987, in Los Angeles, California. The names of his parents are not known, as is why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Bhatter attended The Buckley School and the Northwestern University, where he studied Theatre and majored in Engineering, Economics, and Business. Bhatter got his first on-screen role in 2009, when he was cast as Dan in the comedic short film Before It Happens. Bhatter got his first major recurring role in 2014, when he was cast as Eshanth for all 6 episodes of the comedic series House Arrest. Since then, Bhatter has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Avengers, Horror House, Primitive, Promoted, Unacquainted, Driving While Black, The Tiger Hunter, Trafficked, Adam Ruins Everything, Grey's Anatomy, South Park, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Bhatter portrayed Charlie Sturgill, a man crucial to the initial arrest of Casey Allen Pinkner, in the Season Fourteen episode "Truth or Dare". Filmography *American Princess (2019) - Employee *Criminal Minds - "Truth or Dare" (2019) TV episode - Charlie Sturgill *Magic H8 Ball (2018) - Clerk *JAMIE (2018) - Orderly *Famous in Love - 2 episodes (2018) - Peter Kumar *Adam Ruins Everything (2018) - Unknown Character (voice) *Stellar Hosts (2018) - Sam *Lethal Weapon (2018) - Room Service Guy *Bill's Leaving (2017) - Adam *For Play (2017) - Kamal *Trafficked (2017) - Raj Singh *Hide and Go Sikh (2017) - Pardeep *I Want My Phone Back (2017) - Contestant #1 *StartUp - 2 episodes (2017) - Suhil *Pretty Little Liars (2017) - Forensic Tech *Arranged (2016) - Mayank *Fuller House (2016) - Director *Some Freaks (2016) - Unknown Character *Time Travel Romance (2016) - Server *Bundling with Aggressive (2016) - Steve *Silicon Valley (2016) - Indian Click Farm Guy *The Tiger Hunter (2016) - Parag *Driving While Black (2016) - Rafi Anjum Sharma *Unacquainted (2016) - Mayank *Grey's Anatomy (2016) - Doctor Siegel *Promoted (2015) - Vikram Gupta *More Than Ever - 3 episodes (2015) - Unknown Character *House Arrest - 6 episodes (2014) - Eshanth *Housesitters (2014) - Nimish *State of Affairs (2014) - Hafiz *Loitering with Intent (2014) - Unknown Character *Break Point (2014) - Line Judge-Alans *Melissa & Joey (2014) - Waiter *Gibby (2013) - Milosh *007-Eleven (2013) - Armando *Stevie TV (2013) - Employee *Sam & Cat (2013) - Limo Driver *Bollywood Invasion (2013) - D3 Dancer *1600 Penn (2013) - Mahmoud *Posey (2012) - Bollywood Dancer *Window Dressing - 2 episodes (2012) - Policeman/Frank *Horror House (2012) - Bar Patron *Salsera (2012) - Rude Patron/Dancer *The Avengers (2012) - Celebration Montage Man Shaving Beard (uncredited) *South Park (2012) - Taylor Swifting Guy (uncredited) *Big True (2011) - Restaurant Patron (uncredited) *Who's Your Mummy? (2011) - Medhai Jr. *Primitive (2011) - Warren McMann *Isolation (2011) - Doctor (uncredited) *Where the Road Meets the Sun (2011) - Rich Guy *Nothing Special (2010) - Restaurant Patron (uncredited) *Outsourced - 2 episodes (2010) - Usher/CC Worker *Kill Katie Malone (2010) - Halloween Party Guest *Totally Busted (2010) - Painter *Elena Undone (2010) - Ari *The Space Between (2010) - Passenger (uncredited) *Before It Happens (2009) - Dan 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors